joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Snake (Community made)
Summary Composite Snake is the hypothetical merging of various different species of snake into one. It possesses the speed of the fastest snake, the strength of the strongest snake, as well as the abilities of every single snake known to man. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Composite Snake Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Varies Age: The Elephant Trunk Snake can live up to 9 years Classification: Snake, Serpent, Reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Infrared sensitive receptors, extremely heightened sense of smell, which works even underwater, Extremely sensitive vibration detection, Binocular vision), has an extremely lethal venom (Causes involuntary muscle contractions, Prevents natural muscle contractions such as those within the heart, paralyzes nerves, ruptures cells, dismantles the molecular structure of the area around the venom, destroys red blood cells, and Disables blood clotting, can also kill around 3300 to 4750 adult humans), Pseudo-Flight (can glide through the air by flinging itself off a sufficiently high place and using its aerodynamic body to maneuver itself) Can spit venom up to two meters, Possesses the tail rattle of a rattlesnake, immunity to poisons/venoms Attack Potency: Wall level (As strong as an Anaconda, which can crush full-grown humans, spectacled caiman, mature peccary and even an adult jaguar to death, comparable in size to the Reticulated Python which can grow up to 23 feet long. The KE of an Anaconda moving at the speed of a Death Adder results in 5433.6 J), Can bypass durability with venom | Wall level (Factoring in the titanoboa]'s speculated mass into the KE formula with the Inland Taipan's speed would generate 24720.3 J) Speed: Normal Human (Possesses the speed of the Black Mamba and the Inland Taipan, which can move at speeds of 5.3 m/s and 5.5 m/s respectively, can strike as fast as the Death Adder which can lash outwards and return to neutral position at 6.6 m/s) Subsonic+ 'attack/combat speed (Some snakes can strike at upwards of 270 m/s ) | '''Normal Human '''with '''Subsonic+ '''attack/combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive alligators and jaguars trying to break free while its constricting them) | Wall level Stamina: High (Some snakes can go for months between meals and are often on the hunt for hours, lying in wait in a single spot or slithering across the ground in search of prey) Range: Its body can be up to 23 feet long. Can spit venom across at least two meters away from its head | Its body can be up to 40 feet long, Can spit venom across at least two meters away from its head Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Instinctual (Directed by its own predatory impulses and natural instincts. However snakes can be exceedingly patient, lying in wait for hours before lunging at its prey for the kill) Weaknesses: Has no limbs, snakes are cold-blooded and thus will be unable to move properly if their surroundings are too cold Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Constriction:' Large snakes, like the anaconda, python, and boa constrictor are known for wrapping their bodies around their prey and crushing it to death before devouring it whole. *'Venom:' Snakes are also known for their venomous bites. The potent mixture of neurotoxins, cytotoxins, hemotoxins, and proteolytics within the snake's venom causes involuntary muscle contractions, prevents natural muscle contractions such as those within the heart, paralyzes nerves, ruptures cells, dismantles the molecular structure of the area around the venom, destroys red blood cells, and disables blood clotting. *'Rattling:' Using the rattle on the end of its tail, the snake can intimidate foes by emitting noises. *'Pseudo-Flight:' By thrusting its body away from a sufficiently high place, the snake is able to "fly" by sucking in its abdomen and flaring out its ribs to turn its body into a "pseudo concave wing", all the while making a continual serpentine motion of lateral undulation parallel to the ground to stabilize its direction in midair in order to land safely. Note: The list of effects for snake venom above is a general summarization of the list on this page. For more info on snake venom, you can go here. This profile is originally made by ArbitraryNumbers. Key: Without Titanoboa | With Titanoboa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users